Lena Pearce
Lena Violet Pearce is a major character in Watch Dogs. She was Nicole Pearce's daughter and Aiden Pearce's niece. Despite her brief appearance in the game, her death was ultimately a major influence in creating the Vigilante. History Background Lena was born on June 4th, 2006, to Nicole Pearce and her unnamed husband. She was born 3 years after her brother Jackson. Just like her brother, she was very close to her uncle Aiden, who was somewhat treating this family has his children. Aiden, for example, says that she liked going to Pawnee, and was very happy when Aiden showed up at Nicole's house. Her interests were music, dolls, wildlife and dancing. Death In 2012, Aiden and his partner Damien Brenks attempted to hack in the Merlaut Hotel in order to siphon people's bank accounts. They however failed when they encountered another hacker in the system. Aiden then terminated the link. Quinn, the owner of the hotel, thought that the duo was trying to get the footage of Mayor Rushmore murdering Rose Washington, and ultimately hired Clara Lille to identify the duo. When the duo was identified, Iraq, an associate of Quinn, hired Maurice Vega to kill Aiden. On October 26th, Aiden was driving Lena and Jackson to Pawnee. Maurice Vega and his unnamed partner located the car in the tunnel. Maurice, however, saw Lena and couldn't kill Aiden. Instead, he shot the front left tire. Aiden lost control of the car, which crashed into a pillar. The accident was fatal to Lena, but not to Aiden or Jackson. Lena was only 6. Her death had a deep effect on her family. Her brother Jackson developed post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and was unable to speak to anyone except his mother. Aiden sets out to avenge his niece's death and protect his family while discovering who is responsible for the attack.Wallace, Kimberley. "Watch Dogs." GameInformer - Fortnite. April 2014: 64. Print. Mission appearances * Bottom of the Eighth (Flashback) * Big Brother (Mentioned) * Thanks for the Tip (Mentioned) * Hold On, Kiddo (Mentioned) * Jury-Rigged (Mentioned) * Hope is a Sad Thing (Mentioned) * By Any Means Necessary (Mentioned) * No Turning Back (Mentioned) * Sometimes You Still Lose (Mentioned) Gallery Lena's_grave.png|Lena's grave. Trivia *Lena's grave was first shown in the Out of Control trailer, but her name wasn't visible; however, in the Story trailer, her name can be clearly seen, along with her favorite stuffed animal, a lamb, which was also the very one she had when she was killed. *Lena as lettish form of Helena means "light" but it can also mean "foregin, other" (when considered as for of Eleanor) **This may be building upon Aiden's name, which translates to "fire walker" *Lena is the name given to a standard test image widely used in the field of image processing and sometimes known as the "first lady of the internet" * The persons involved in her death were: Dermot "Lucky" Quinn, Delford "Iraq" Wade, Clara Lille, Maurice Vega. To the list can be added Damien Brenks (Aiden clearly thinks Lena's death has something to do with Damien) and Aiden Pearce himself (Damien says that the Merlaut Job was Aiden's idea and that if Aiden did not cut the link during the job, no one would know about the job). * Altough the name of the first biker that killed her is known later in the game, the second biker Aiden looked for an instant before the car crash remains unkown. References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Female Characters